<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hannibal + Will: Hades and Persephone (Fanmix) by huntress1013</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203236">Hannibal + Will: Hades and Persephone (Fanmix)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013'>huntress1013</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Gods (TV), Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - American Gods Fusion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Audio Format: Streaming, Fanmix, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a mix for pairing that will never show up in "American Gods" - Hannibal as Hades and Will as Persephone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hannibal + Will: Hades and Persephone (Fanmix)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bryan Fuller decided to turn "American Gods" into a show and give it also a twist, I was ecstatic. The show had the gorgeous look and feel of "Hannibal" and several new Gods were added that were not in the book (including several versions of Jesus). The first season was divine and I had high hopes for S02, especially since I knew that Fuller loves to work with actors he had already worked with. Alas, he departed for S02 and so did most of his creative team. Any chance for Hannibal and Will showing up in a different guise went bust but that does not mean it never happened it my head ;-)</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.mixcloud.com/huntress1013/will-hannibal-hades-and-persephone/">Hannibal and Persephone on Mixcloud</a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Tracklisting</strong>
</p><p>01 Delain - Hunter's Moon<br/>02 Depeche Mode - Dream On<br/>03 Snow Ghosts - And The World Was Gone<br/>04 Massive Attack -  Butterfly Caught<br/>05 Simon Chamberlain - Sonata in C Major, Opus 2, No. 3 – Adagio<br/>06 MS MR – Bones<br/>07 Ramin Djawadi - Heart-Shaped Box (Nirvana)<br/>08 Portishead -  Humming<br/>09 IAMX – Eternity<br/>10 Abel Korzeniowski - Such Is Our Power, Such Is Our Kingdom</p><p> </p><p>Kudos and Comments are Love</p><p> </p><p>Also, if you feel like reading a story in which Will and Hannibal are really Persephone and Hades then I highly recommend <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219766">The Blood Must Flow by harleygirl2648</a></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>